


Because They’re Running Out of Time

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 38. Because They’re Running Out of TimeNo one knew where the local radio host's lover came from. She just suddenly appeared by his side one day. Everyone knew how much he adored her.She was, after all, beautiful and otherworldly- an easy target for suspicious eyes.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	Because They’re Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1
> 
> New Orleans, late 1920's. 
> 
> Alastor’s human name was changed to Alastair because I’m lazy and the two spellings have different meanings. 
> 
> Alastair: "Defender"; "protector of mankind"
> 
> Alastor: “he who does not forget”, “avenger”, “persecutor”, “tormenter”, “one who suffers from divine vengeance”

Charlie didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. She didn't notice the minute squeak of the front door as she was preparing dinner a room away. She didn't hear the muted footsteps of the intruder creep closer over her lighthearted humming. She didn't spot the figure at the other end of the kitchen watching her intently. 

It wasn't until she heard a loud, rapid flow of Latin spewing from the intruding priest’s lips did she whip her head around. But it was too late. Before she could do anything, she was swiftly brought to her knees. Across from the priest was Charlotte, a suspected demon- an exposed demon. After weeks of suspecting the young lady of something sinister, the priest grinned widely as he stood over her kneeling form. He thought she was possessed by a demon, but it seemed that she was indeed a full fledged demon. 

The lights of the house flickered as the demoness screamed in pain. She was on fire from the inside and she couldn't do anything to stop it. 

“Al-Alastair!” She choked. 

* * *

Alastair was walking home from work, humming as he thought about his lover waiting at home for him. His lover was unlike anyone out there. She was a demon from Hell, summoned by him by sheer dumb luck. She introduced herself as Charlotte Magne and shortly after he found that Charlotte was the most remarkable being he’d ever known. Alastair had never met a demon nor an angel in his life but she seemed more like an angel with her bright smile and optimistic outlook on the human race than a scheming devil. No, her pale skin, golden blonde hair and bright smile shined brighter than the Sun itself. It was hard to believe she was from Hell. 

They’ve lived together for a few years now, but he fell for her almost instantly. They shared nearly everything about themselves. He learned that Hell was like his world but filled with more violence and evil. He was intrigued by her stories and she was always eager to learn more about humans. She seemed grateful that he summoned her to the human world as she's never been to Earth before. She loved the sunshine, the green grass and the gentle giggles of children. She'd feed and talk to animals. She'd smile every time she looked at him. She loved to dance even when there wasn't any music playing. 

Today he was going to tell her that he found a new home for them. It was much larger and nicer than where they lived now. With his raise at work, they were going to live comfortably together forever. And when the time came, he'd perish and remain by her side in Hell. 

He finally reached his rundown home, but something immediately felt off. The door was slightly ajar. He paused to stare at the door and wonder if Charlotte left the door open. 

But then he heard a shrill scream coming from inside. 

When he slammed the door open, his heart stopped. There he found the priest that was newly assigned to a local church standing over his kneeling lover. The young priest was a suspicious one, always eyeing Charlotte whenever they crossed paths. Alastair was always careful around the man. Now, said priest stood in their kitchen, attempting to banish Charlotte back to Hell. 

“Charlotte!” Alastair yelled as he scrambled into the house and grabbed the closest object. Without hesitation he grabbed a weighty lamp and bashed the priest’s head in, sending the young man to the floor with a thud. Alastair quickly got on top of the writhing man and bashed him over the head again.

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

Satisfied that the preacher was bloodied and far gone, Alastair stood, breathing heavily. He rushed to Charlotte's side. She was still fading away.

“Alastair…” she looked up at him and smiled. Tears began to well in her eyes. Alastair quickly fell to his knees and helped keep her steady “I don’t want to leave you…” she collapsed onto his chest.

“W-wait, I stopped him. You should be okay!” He cried out. He brought her up to look her in the eye with tears stinging his eyes.

There was a saddened smile on Charlotte’s face. She brought her transparent hand to rest on his face, yet he couldn’t feel anything. “It’s too late. I have to go back,”

“I c-can summon you again! I’ll keep trying to summon you!” He stammered. The tears in his eyes began to fall. “I swear I’ll bring you back,” he cupped her face and brought their foreheads together while he could still feel that part of her. He shut his eyes, praying it was all a horrible nightmare. He promised to be good, to do anything to keep her with him. He prayed to God, hoping for a miracle. He'll let go of voodoo, he'll be a good man, he'll do _anything_ to keep her. 

Her hand limply fell from his face. “Kiss me,” she whispered. She couldn’t move anymore and was mostly transparent at this point.

Alastair opened his eyes and stared down at what remained of her. His heart ached as he brought his lips to meet her’s for the last time. He could barely feel a force against his lips. His tears fell through her and onto the kitchen floor.

When they parted, he opened his tear-filled eyes and-

She was gone. His anguished cries filled the cold and empty house. The warmth that was once there was now completely gone. 

* * *

Over the next few years, many people went missing and it all started with the young preacher and the local radio host’s lover.

No one even suspected the man who worked at the radio station. They knew how much he loved and adored her and how anguished he was when she went missing. He rarely left his house anymore save for the times he needed to work. 

Sometimes bodies were found, other times they were not. Many carvings would be found on the bodies, hinting at dark magic of some sort at work.

As for Alastair, he still hadn’t managed to summon Charlotte again. With this latest failure that he was dragging out into the forest, he already made plans to go into the next town to find more sacrificial materials to work with.

He was determined to see her again, no matter how many he had to murder. He would reunite with her-

_BANG_

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one. This is one of my favorite shorts to do hehehe
> 
> Get ready for part 2 ;)


End file.
